


pressure (bound)

by triforced



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, General Hux Is Not A Nice Person, General Hux has Issues, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not a Nice Person, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, archive warnings here just in case, these guys are messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not in your mind," Ren told him, voice a sibilant purr behind the modulator, as if he'd already won. "Your mind will speak to me louder than your tongue, General, and I will have them both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressure (bound)

As Kylo Ren's tongue flickers along the rim of the head of his dick, Hux thinks to himself, perhaps someday soon, I'll rip that tongue straight out of your mouth and bathe my face in your blood.

"What a fascinating thought, General."

Ren increases pressure, decreases speed, lingers on one spot before moving to the next- if he moves on at all. He doubles back more than once. Were Hux's hands free of the restraints keeping him bound to the interrogation chair, they'd both of them be buried in the black mass of Ren's thick, silken curls, yanking that damnable mouth closer, but all he can do is clench them into fists. Release. Clench. Release. An unfortunate lapse.

"Show me the rest. Show me what else you'll do with my blood, with my mouth."

Ren furls his tongue over the head of Hux's cock. Again. Again. Again. Hux bites down on the inside of his cheek. The metallic tang of copper fills his mouth, and he grimaces, pushes the tip of his own tongue against the puckered, bleeding gap he'd opened. The slight pain, the nuisance, gives him something to focus on, gives him a direction. Not the chair. Not his ineffectual hands. Not any other part of his body. Not Ren. This.

Distractions are lethal. One does not rise to the rank of general by losing focus when under pressure. Any manner of pressure. Maybe he agreed to this entire ridiculous scenario as a means to test himself.

"Restrain me, if you will," he'd snarled when Ren finally broached the challenge after they'd circled one another for months, a tense game of cat and mouse played out on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ and beyond the assembly chamber of Starkiller Base, one that had no beginning and no end (save death). "I won't make a sound for you. And you will wish me to. You will beg me to. But I will remain silent."

"Not in your mind," Ren told him, voice a sibilant purr behind the modulator, as if he'd already won. "Your mind will speak to me louder than your tongue, General, and I will have them both."

He shall have neither, should Hux and his willpower prevail. And so the general clenches his fists, pushes the tip of his tongue against the puckered, bleeding gap within his cheek while Kylo Ren licks a trail up and down his cock, one ungloved hand massaging his balls.

Ungloved.

Ren's fingers are callused- from years of training with a lightsaber, Hux imagines -long and large, and they feel- they feel- He swallows, inhales and exhales deeply controlled breaths through his nose. They feel like nothing. Instead: the articulated resraint plastrons behind his head, one on either side. If he arches his neck against them just so, the discomfort provides an additional focal point. The interrogation chair has proved an unexpected ally, and Hux does not hesitate to project that particular thought clearly.

"For now," Ren murmurs around a mouthful of cock, and Hux curses himself. He shouldn't have looked down, however briefly, shouldn't have seen Ren- not even the barest glimpse of him -eyes half-lidded, head tipped back, hair wild and unruly and mussed about his face ( _that face_ ), shouldn't have seen his own cock in Ren's mouth, nearly- no, all the way in.

Clench. Release. Clench. Tongue. Blood. Arch neck. Pain.

But pleasure has already begun to seep its way in.

And with it comes the rest that Ren wanted. _Exactly_ what Ren wanted.

I'd rub your blood all over my body while I fuck you into the ground, he thinks, I'd fuck your body into pieces and I'd absorb those pieces into me, there would be no trace of you left, I'd open that mouth so wide and shove myself in so deep you'd never get me out, you'd be spitting up my come for years you'd be-

Ren moans, or maybe it's Hux, or maybe it's them both, what does it matter, what does any of it matter. Distractions are lethal and Hux is dead, his life is forfeit, he cannot claw his way back to peace, cannot find his center though the bloody tang once again fills his mouth, though he arches his neck, though he clenches and unclenches his fists, strains against the cuffs keeping him bound to the interrogation chair (no longer an ally). His hips snap forward but Ren holds them down, has since pulled all the way off and now looks at the glistening result of his work with a lazy grin.

"I did not beg at all," he says, almost lovingly, before he blows a stream of hot air across the tip. The pain, the pleasure, is so exquisite, Hux has never hated him more.

" _Fuck!_ "

And when Ren takes him back into his mouth, he comes harder than he has ever come in his life.

Later, in his quarters, he will ask himself how _Kylo Ren_ broke him.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I'm sick, I write filth. (Or I just write. A lot. I've been sick the past couple weeks, which I guess explains all the writing.) Hope you guys uh...liked. This. Thing. >>


End file.
